In the recent drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, it is desired to miniaturize the pattern rule. Great efforts have been devoted for the development of the micropatterning technology using deep-ultraviolet (deep-UV) or vacuum-ultraviolet (VUV) lithography. The photolithography using KrF excimer laser (wavelength 248 nm) as the light source has already established the main role in the commercial manufacture of semiconductor devices. The lithography using ArF excimer laser (wavelength 193 nm) is under investigation to enable further miniaturization and has reached the stage of prototype manufacture experiments. However, the ArF excimer laser lithography has not matured so that many problems must be overcome before the technology can be applied to an industrial scale of semiconductor manufacture.
The requisite properties for the resist materials complying with the ArF excimer laser lithography include transparency at wavelength 193 nm and dry etch resistance. Resist materials comprising as a base resin poly(meth)acrylic acid derivatives having bulky acid-labile protective groups as typified by 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl and 2-methyl-2-adamantyl groups were proposed as having both the properties (JP-A 9-73173 and JP-A 9-90637). Since then, a variety of materials have been proposed. Most of them commonly use resins having a highly transparent backbone and a carboxylic acid moiety protected with a bulky tertiary alkyl group.
As the pattern layout becomes finer, the fluctuation of pattern line width, known as “line edge roughness” (LER), becomes significant. In the processing of gate electrode zones in the LSI circuit manufacturing process, for example, poor LER can give rise to such problems as current leakage, resulting in a transistor with degraded electrical properties. It is believed that the LER is affected by various factors. The main factor is the poor affinity of a base resin to a developer, that is, low solubility of a base resin in a developer. Since carboxylic acid protective groups commonly used in the art are bulky tertiary alkyl groups and thus highly hydrophobic, most of them are less soluble. Where a high resolution is required as in the formation of microscopic channels, a noticeable LER can lead to an uneven size. One of known approaches for reducing LER is by increasing the amount of photoacid generator added, as described in Journal of Photopolymer Science and Technology, vol. 19, No. 3, 2006, 313-318. This approach, however, exerts a less than satisfactory effect, sometimes at the substantial sacrifice of exposure dose dependency, mask fidelity and/or pattern rectangularity.
Studies have also been made on photoacid generators. In prior art chemically amplified resist compositions for lithography using KrF excimer laser, photoacid generators capable of generating alkane- or arene-sulfonic acid are used. However, the use of these photoacid generators in chemically amplified resist compositions for ArF lithography results in an insufficient acid strength to scissor acid labile groups on the resin, a failure of resolution or a low sensitivity. Thus these photoacid generators are not suited for the fabrication of microelectronic devices.
For the above reason, photoacid generators capable of generating perfluoroalkanesulfonic acid having a high acid strength are generally used in ArF chemically amplified resist compositions. Perfluorooctanesulfonic acid and derivatives thereof (collectively referred to as PFOS) are considered problematic with respect to their stability (or non-degradability) due to C—F bonds, and biological concentration and accumulation due to hydrophobic and lipophilic natures. With respect to perfluoroalkanesulfonic acids of 5 or more carbon atoms and derivatives thereof, the same problems are pointed out.
Facing the PFOS-related problems, manufacturers made efforts to develop partially fluorinated alkane sulfonic acids having a reduced degree of fluorine substitution. For instance, JP-A 2004-531749 describes the development of α,α-difluoroalkanesulfonic acid salts from α,α-difluoroalkene and a sulfur compound and discloses a resist composition comprising a photoacid generator which generates such sulfonic acid upon irradiation, specifically di(4-tert-butylphenyl)iodonium 1,1-difluoro-2-(1-naphthyl)-ethanesulfonate. JP-A 2004-2252 describes the development of α,α,β,β-tetrafluoroalkanesulfonic acid salts from α,α,β,β-tetrafluoro-α-iodoalkane and sulfur compound and discloses a photoacid generator capable of generating such a sulfonic acid and a resist composition comprising the same. JP-A 2002-214774 discloses photoacid generators having difluorosulfoacetic acid alkyl esters (e.g., 1-(alkoxycarbonyl)-1,1-difluoromethanesulfonate) and difluorosulfoacetic acid amides (e.g., 1-carbamoyl-1,1-difluoromethanesulfonate) although their synthesis method is lacking. Furthermore, JP-A 2004-4561 discloses triphenylsulfonium(adamantan-1-ylmethyl)oxycarbonyldifluoro-methanesulfonate although its synthesis method is lacking; JP-A 2006-306856 discloses triphenylsulfonium alkyloxycarbonyldifluoromethanesulfonates having a lactone structure and analogs; JP-A 2007-145797 discloses triphenylsulfonium 2-acyloxy-1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane-sulfonate and analogs; and JP-A 2007-161707 discloses a photoacid generator capable of generating a partially fluorinated alkane sulfonic acid having a polycyclic hydrocarbon group.
As far as the inventors empirically confirmed, undesirably these compounds suffer from problems including difficult compound design due to limited starting reactants (JP-A 2004-531749, JP-A 2004-2252), low solubility (JP-A 2002-214774, JP-A 2004-4561, JP-A 2006-306856, JP-A 2007-161707), and increased hydrophobicity due to many fluorine atoms (JP-A 2007-145797).
With respect to the immersion lithography, there remain some other problems. Minute water droplets are left on the resist and wafer after the immersion exposure, which can often cause damages and defects to the resist pattern profile. The resist pattern after development can collapse or deform into a T-top profile. There exists a need for a patterning process which can form a satisfactory resist pattern after development according to the immersion lithography.
In forming fine size patterns, the size difference between isolated and grouped patterns having different optical contrast, known as pattern density dependence or optical proximity effect, becomes more significant. Using a photoacid generator capable of generating a low diffusible acid, the problem of pattern density dependence can be overcome to some extent, but not to a satisfactory extent. While the resist composition is required to achieve a further reduction of the pattern rule as well as a good balance of sensitivity, substrate adhesion, and etching resistance, it is also required to ameliorate the pattern density dependency without sacrificing resolution.